


Perfect Apprentice

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Perfect World [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan is cute, Possessive Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon is a loving master
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot sur la relation maître-padawan entre Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon, avec des câlins, de la tendresse et la mignonnerie.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Perfect World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993786
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> J'ouvre un nouveau recueil d'OS concentré uniquement sur la relation entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, restant dans l'univers "Perfect World". 
> 
> Je sais que le concept de "triangle amoureux" n'est pas aimé par tout le monde, donc je veux permettre à celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, de pouvoir tout de même lire une fanfic non romantique autour de la relation Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan. Chaque chapitre sera donc un OS. 
> 
> Ainsi, il n'est pas obligé de lire les autres One-Shot pour lire ceci.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Qui-Gon Jinn, maître respecté et anticonformiste de l'Ordre Jedi, s'était toujours dit qu'il avait été chanceux d'avoir un apprenti obéissant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'en prenant Obi-Wan Kenobi en Padawan, serait aussi intéressant et aussi agréable. Mais pas seulement, certes, il avait eu énormément de mal à accepter ce partenariat car traumatisé par son passé avec Xanatos, précédent apprenti qui était tombé dans le côté obscur. Il avait cependant fait face à cela, il avait travaillé sur lui-même pour que cela n'impacte plus leur relation.

Obi-Wan était désormais âgé de 15 ans, bientôt 16 ans. Il n'était plus le petit garçon impulsif, qui fonçait dans l'action sans réfléchir, il avait pris de la maturité, de la sagesse qui parfois étonnait les plus âgés. Même Qui-Gon devait avouer que son Padawan avait énormément évolué dans son apprentissage et il en était assez fier.

Plus les années avaient passés, plus Qui-Gon apprenait de plus en plus sur son apprenti et était surpris de ses qualités et de ses talents cachés. Il regrettait même de l'avoir autant mal jugé la première année de leur collaboration.

C'était désormais une période loin derrière eux. Obi-Wan semblait satisfait de la vie qu'il menait avec Qui-Gon et ce dernier…avait développé une certaine fascination pour son propre padawan. Sachant que son disciple était très altruiste, généreux, prêt à se sacrifier lors des missions, Qui-Gon s'était mis en tête de protéger et prendre soin de son précieux Padawan. Il s'inquiétait quand il ne prenait pas ses repas, quand il partait en cours ou bien quand ils étaient séparés, il vérifiait toujours qu'Obi-Wan soit en bonne santé, l'obligeant après chaque mission de passer chez les Guérisseurs avant de rentrer.

La dernière mission avait fini par une cheville foulée à Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon avait paniqué intérieurement, d'ailleurs Mace Windu qui devait récupérer les rapports avait arqués un sourcil en voyant l'angoisse constant sur le visage de son vieil ami.

« Hey, c'est qu'une blessure mineure, lui dit-il alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience dans le bureau du maître du conseil, ne souhaitant que sortir de cette endroit pour se précipiter au Hall des Guérisseurs.

Qui-Gon le regarda scandalisé devant l'indifférence du maître Korun.

\- Une cheville foulée aurait pu causer sa mort dans une mission plus dangereuse, heureusement que ce n'était qu'une mission diplomatique ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Qui-Gon, tu deviens un peu trop…protecteur envers Obi-Wan, remarqua Windu.

\- Non, juste…je suis son maître.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Au point de demander des rapports médicaux tous les mois sur la santé d'Obi-Wan ? »

Qui-Gon rougit brusquement, étonné que Windu détienne ce genre d'informations.

« C'est pour son bien.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais ce genre d'obsession n'est pas bon…pour ta relation avec Obi-Wan, à force de le…cocooner tu vas l'installer dans un confort.

\- Je…ne le cocoone pas, protesta Qui-Gon, et Obi-Wan n'est pas… »

Il se tut en se mordant les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait en trop dire.

« Oh, je vois, devina Windu en esquissant un sourire amusé, ton propre Padawan ne supporte même plus tes petites attentions. »

Qui-Gon gémit, cachant sa tête entre ses mains, s'enfonçant dans son siège d'un air désespéré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Windu le soutienne, mais c'était toujours difficile d'entendre quelqu'un décrire sa situation actuelle.

« J'essaie de lui faire la cuisine, mais…il finit toujours par vomir, raconta-t-il penaud, et quand j'essaie de trouver quelques activités à faire ensemble en dehors de son apprentissage, il préfère s'enfermer dans sa chambre…je te raconte même pas la fois où il refusait d'aller chez Dex ! Chez Dex, Mace ! Alors qu'il adore ça ! »

Voir Qui-Gon dans cet état de désespoir était quelque peu jouissif pour Mace qui avait connu l'homme déprimé quelques années auparavant suite à la chute de Xanatos. Il se retint néanmoins de rire. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Qui-Gon était devenu gaga de son apprenti.

« Et s'il s'est foulé la cheville, c'est parce que…je voulais l'aider à lui faire sa tresse, ça l'a surpris et il a glissé… »

Cette fois, Mace ne parvint pas à étouffer un rire, déclenché un regard noir de Qui-Gon.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Autant tu étais trop distant au début avec lui, autant maintenant tu en fais un peu trop. » ricana-t-il.

\- Je n'y peux rien, je veux juste qu'il sente bien…

\- Tu ne demandes même pas son avis ! Parle lui, propose lui avant d'imposer quoi que ce soit à Obi-Wan.

\- Tu penses sérieusement ? »

Windu cacha un sourire en voyant les yeux de chats de Qui-Gon. Force, cet homme allait être sa mort. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait celui qui donnerait des conseils sur sa relation Padawan-Maître.

« Évidemment, la base d'une relation c'est la communication. Maintenant, s'il te plait, dégage de mon bureau et rejoins ton Padawan… »

Sans lui répéter deux fois, Qui-Gon se leva vivement, prêt à sortir pour se précipiter au chevet d'Obi-Wan.

« Juste…je t'en prie Qui-Gon, ne lui fais plus la cuisine, Obi-Wan a perdu trois kilos depuis le mois dernier. »

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Qui-Gon avait rejoint son appartement où Obi-Wan l'attendait. Il avait été déçu d'apprendre que son Padawan n'avait pas patienté chez les Guérisseurs et s'était affolé à l'idée qu'Obi-Wan avait donc du traversé le temple avec sa cheville douloureuse.

« Obi-Wan ? » Appela-t-il en entrant dans ses quartiers.

Son apprenti apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, avec deux tasses de thé à la main. Un sourire éblouit son visage en voyant Qui-Gon.

« Maître Che m'avait dit que ce n'est rien, au bout d'une semaine, je serai guéri, l'informa-t-il en déposant le thé sur la table à manger du salon.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, le reprocha le maître Jedi.

\- Je…suis désolé, s'excusa l'adolescent, j'ignorai que vous avez pris la peine d'aller là-bas.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux qu'on commande à manger ? Est-ce que tu…

\- Maître ! Coupa Obi-Wan irrité, je vais bien, je ne suis pas mourant !

\- Je sais bien, mais…je me sens responsable de…

\- J'ai été maladroit, continua le Padawan, cela ne se reproduira pas, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Obi-Wan s'installa à table, savourant son thé avec un sentiment de bonheurs que Qui-Gon reconnut très bien. Il adorait le thé et parfois, il se demandait si son apprenti n'en était pas accro, il s'avérait que non, puisque ils pouvaient s'en passer pendant plusieurs jours, mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Obi-Wan, se permettait de faire du thé pour lui et son maître.

Qui-Gon se plaça en face de lui, l'imitant, tout en continuant d'observer la moue sereine et apaisée de son disciple qui nageait en plein bonheurs par le simple fait de boire cette boisson chaude et parfumée.

 _Force, il est tellement mignon…_ Pensa le Jedi avec admiration.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour préserver son Padawan des dangers, pour le protéger, même s'il savait qu'Obi-Wan ne supporterait pas du tout cette possessivité et cette surprotection.

« Comment s'est passé votre réunion avec Maître Windu ? Demanda Obi-Wan avec ses grands yeux.

\- Bien, il était satisfait de notre rapport.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne plus vous laisser faire la cuisine, lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ? »

Le traître ! Il venait de balancer Qui-Gon à Obi-Wan !

« Il a dit que vous n'étiez pas assez en cuisine pour me faire à manger, rit le plus jeune, je dois vous dire qu'il a totalement raison…

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais progresser ! Se défendit Qui-Gon.

\- Maître, vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas bon à ça.

\- A quoi suis-je bon alors ? Si je ne peux même pas nourrir mon propre Padawan ? Se plaignit-il.

\- Je vous apprécie tel que vous êtes, maître, ne changez pas. »

Cela fit chaud au cœur du Jedi qui sourit, ému de voir que malgré leurs premiers prémices, Obi-Wan ne paraissait nullement affecté, au contraire, il semblerait le jeune adolescent avait dépassé tout cela pour avancer avec lui vers de nouveaux horizons.

« Oh, Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Le Padawan fronça les sourcils, abaissant sa tasse, dans une réflexion longue.

« Votre appartement serait, à l'heure qu'il est, envahi par de nombreuses formes de vie pathétique. »

Qui-Gon éclata de rire, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux roux de son apprenti préféré.

« Dois-je te considérer comme tel ?

\- Possible.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Vraiment, que suis-je alors ? »

Le Jedi se leva et enlaça avec tendresse Obi-Wan qui fut au début étonné par ce soudain geste affectueux mais ne réagit pas, se laissant faire, entendant alors le murmure de son maître :

« Mon mignon petit Padawan. »


End file.
